Atrapado en el closet
by NeKoT
Summary: [Parte de Las Cronicas KxR] cuantas cosas puedes imaginarte si te quedas atrapado en la habitacion de otro?.. dizque Humor...


¡Jejeje!.. ¡Ahora si lo cumpli a tiempo!... mi respuesta al reto esta cumplida… me costo muchísimo lo admito y saben de que me di cuenta? (-.-) no sirvo para hacer humor... Asi que me disculpo desde el principio por esta cosa!..

Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** … proyecto al cual orgullosamente estoy aliada, junto con: **Addanight, Akire777 y Kaei Kon **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.) (Sanamente o pervertidamente, cual es la diferencia?.) (¡La ropa!.. n.ñ)

**Parejas:** La verdad no se… se supone que es un Kai/Rei y un Tyson/Max, pero… bueno, solo lean…

**Genero:** ¿Humor?. (o.O?) pues al menos eso intente…

**Agradecimientos especiales:** A mi Adorada hermana **Ashayan Anik** y mi queridisima amiga **H.Fanel.K**

"- Diálogos-

"_- Diálogos lejanos-_

'Resltar frase o ironia'

(Expresiones faciales)

**_ºº Atrapado en el closet ºº_**

By: NeKoT

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-x-x- POV -x-x-_

Un día normal… una mañana sin ninguna extrañeza… un cielo azul común… un suave y fresco viento meciendo mis cabellos… el suave pasto bajo mis pies descalzos… el trinar de las aves… unos pajaritos revoloteando por sobre mi cabeza y yo… limpiando las cochinadas que los pinches avechuchos dejan…

"- ¡Ya fuera!.- grito mientras les aventó furicamente los trapos y cepillos que en mis manos tengo, aquellos menesteres que estoy utilizando para limpiar el excremento ajeno, sin embargo estos mismos vuelven a aletear por sobre mi cabeza dejando uno que otro, fresco, 'regalito' y por más que les arroje objetos, les haga gestos, les muestre ciertas partes de mi anatomía (los dedos del medio, malpensadotas ¬.¬) parecen que no me dejaran en paz- así, nunca voy a acabar… (T.T)- me lamento parado en la entrada de mi casa, y yo que pensaba aprovechar la estadia de los chicos y hacer un sinfín de cosas divertidas… pero no, no porque mi abuelo tuvo la grandiosa idea de asear el Dojo… ¿Y donde esta él?... ¡Dios sabrá donde!. (Ehm… en serio ojala Dios lo sepa, porque yo ni idea tengo u.ú)

Y ahora, mientras estoy de cuatro patas oliendo el desagradable olor de mier Ejhem… popo de pajarito, mi abuelo esta perdido, Kenny en su casa esperando mi llamada, Max de compras y tanto Kai como Rei descansando… o eso creo… Humm cierto… hace un buen rato que no escucho a ninguno de esos dos, mejor me doy un descansito y voy a dar una vuelta para buscarlos y quien sabe… ¡Hasta pueda conseguir algo de ayuda!. (n.n) sip, eso haré…

Me adentro a mi acogedora casita y me encamino a revisar cuarto por cuarto… la sala, nada… la estancia, nada… el jardín, nada… la cocina, na… ¡Ah galletitas!. (nwn) Kai y Rei, nada… ahora, con galletas en mano, subo al siguiente piso que son las habitaciones… bueno, de hecho dudo mucho que estén en la alcoba de mi abuelo o en la que Max y yo compartimos por lo que de inmediato me dirijo a la que ellos dos comparten… termino con todos los bocaditos y procedo a tocar la puerta, nadie me contesta… golpeo un poco más fuerte y nada…

"- ¿Rei?. ¿Kai?..- les nombro mientras ingreso… weno… no hay nadie, me adentro en la alcoba de aquel par… ¡Wow vaya que esta limpio!. No me sorprende, esos dos son tal para cual… me acerco a su baño para ver si también esta así de limpio… impecable, ya desearia tenerlos de sirvientes para mi (°w°) así mi abuelo me dejaría de fregar con tanto discurso sobre la limpieza… Oh, su closet… me pregunto ¿Qué cositas guardaran ahí?.Jujuju… talvez sus secretos o ¡Mejor aun!. Cosas privadas (n.ñ) de cualquier forma, para saciar mi desbordante curiosidad me acerco hasta la puerta de su armario… y ¡Vaya!… que ordenadas están sus ropas, las de Rei a un costado y al otro las de Kai, pero bueno… yo estoy en busca de algo más, que solo ropa limpia.

Me adentro, sigilosamente, al estrecho lugar y procedo al registro del mismo… mmm… no hay nada extraño o incriminatorio… talvez guarden esa clase de 'cosas' en otro lug ¿Eh?... un momento¿Acaso lo que suenan son pasos?... ¡Por Kami, ya regresaron!.. ¿Qué hago?. ¿Qué hago?. ¡Kai me va a asesinar si ve que entre en su habitación! (ó.o)… ¡Ah, ya sé!... me esconderé en su closet hasta que tenga la oportunidad de escapar, de preferencia enterito, de aquí (n.n)…

Y antes de que ingresen en su dormitorio cierro con fuerza la puerta del closet, aquí adentro estaré a salvo del ogro que tengo por compañero… que inteligente soy ñaca-ñaca…

"_- Menos mal que no había nadie abajo…- _esa voz tan gruñona debe ser la de Kai…

"_- Si , tuvimos suerte de que Tyson no nos vio…- _¿Rei?...

"_- Tienes razón… pero vamos, deja todas las cosas que compramos sobre la cama…-_

"_- En seguida…- _repentinamente oigo bolsas plásticas ser dejadas sobre el tálamo, talvez seria buena idea que salga de acá…_- ¿Compraste todo?.-_

"_- Si… todo lo que necesito… pero, conste que si alguien se entera de esto, lo mato y luego te mato a ti…- _Eh… creo que mejor espero un poco más (n.ñU)…

"_- Esta bien, esta bien… nadie lo sabrá ¿Si?.- _la voz de Rei suena muy extraña ¿Qué le pasara?…

"_- Te creo… ahora ve al baño y alístate…- _¿Alistarse?. ¿Acaso van a salir algún lado y no me quieren llevar?. Malosos (ô.ó)

"_- Como digas…- _le escucho caminar de forma cercana y por un momento temo que me descubra por lo que me resguardo entre la ropa colgada…

"_- Por cierto… haber si te lo mojas un poco, mira que me gusta húmedo…- _¿Qué ha dicho?... ¡Un momentito!. No irán a hacer lo que creo… ¿O si?. (Y.Y) Mami… creo que mejor salgo de aquí, pido una disculpa y me voy…

"_- No te olvides cerrar la puerta… mira que no me hago responsable si Tyson entra de repente…- _escucho a mi camarada hablar desde, lo que supongo, es el baño dentro la habitación…

"_- No creo que se atreva… sino, comeremos Lechón antes de tiempo…- _¡Que cruel!.. si será tarado el muy hijo de p

"_- No seas cruel Hiwatari…- _Rei (n-n), al menos ya se quienes son mis amigos_- Hay que esperar hasta la navidad al menos jijiji…- _(ToT) Reiiiii tu también?…

"_- Bueno… ya deja de hablar y sal de una vez, que yo ya estoy listo…- _exige con algo de enfado, típico en él…

"_- Ok, ok…- _exclama mientras su voz suena más cercana a la del ruso_- ¡Oh Kai! . ¿Y eso?...- _dice de repente sorprendido…

"_- ¿Qué tiene?. ¿Acaso nunca viste uno así?..- _no se porque… pero, creo que me he sonrojado…

"_- Solo en algunas revistas…- _Hummm ¿De que clases de revistas hablaran?._- ¿Me dejas sostenerlo?.- _Cof, cof…

"_- Claro… de todas formas lo voy a usar en ti…- _¡Cof, cof!._- Ven, no perdamos más tiempo… acomódate ahí…- _quero a mi Mamá…

"_- Esta bien… además yo también estaba ansioso por probar tus habilidades…- _

"_- Ya veras que te dejare satisfecho…- _Buaaaaaa… me quiero ir (TOT)…

"_- No espero menos de ti… Hiwatari, aunque si me lastimas te las cobrare caras…- _

"_- No te preocupes… lo haré suave primero, y después ya veremos…- _al menos es considerado el engreído bicolor… ¿Eh?. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... si ellos… ¡Van a 'hacerlo'!. ¡Frente a mi!.. bueno, no exactamente frente a mis ojos, pero… ustedes me entienden…

Y todo se ha quedado en silencio… me acerco sutilmente hacia la puerta y trato de abrirla suavemente, no se puede (Y.Y) la maldita chapa esta muy dura… creo que tendré que aguantarme hasta que terminen ¿Terminen?. ¿Terminen que?... Wuuuaaahhh, se escuchan ruidos extraños!... vamos Tyson, piensa en alguna cosa, distrae tu mente de esos dos calenturientos de afuera… vamos, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… Wuaaahhh que difícil!... ¿Qué hago?. ¿Qué hago?... ¡Ya sé! Cantar… ¿Cantar?. Humm ¿Qué canción seria buena?.. piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa (;o;) ¡No se me ocurre nada!...

"_- ¡Kai!.. ¿Oíste eso?.- _dice repentinamente mi felino amigo y me quedo totalmente petrificado del miedo a ser atrapado infragante… ¡Kai me va a despellejar si me encuentra!..

"_- No oí nada Rei… solo debe ser tu imaginación…- _

"_- Posiblemente…- _creo que mejor me estoy quietecito y… ¡Al diablo! Lo que sea que vaya a escuchar…

"_- Ahora empezare nuevamente desde arriba…- _

"_- Ohhh si…- _

"_- Mueve la cabeza hacia este lado para que me des espacio…- _¡No, mentira!... ¡No quiero oír nada de eso!.. mejor me tapo los oídos… bien, bien esta funcionando, solo espero que no se tarden demasiado… Un elefante se columpiaba sobre… ¿Sobre que? Ah, sobre la tela de una araña ¿Me pregunto que clase de araña hace una tela tan grandes como para un elefante? Humm… bueno, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso ahora como veía que resistia fueron a llamar otro elefante. Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistian fueron a llamar otro elefante ¿Tres?. (o.O) cierto! (n.n) Tres elefantes se columpiaban…… como veían que resistia fueron a llamar otro elefante. Diez elefantes… ¿Ya?.. se me están cansado las manos y acabando los elefantes, solo por si acaso esperare un poquito más… ¿Como iba la letra?. Ah si… Once elefantes se columpiaba sobre… Agh… ya estoy agotado y se me adormecieron las manos, por lo que destapo mis oídos poco a poco solo para escuchar algo demasiado extraño…

"_- Más, más… Hummm…- _(º/ºU) demonios…

"_- ¿Tanto te gusta?.- _

"_- Me encanta… además lo haces muy bien…- _otro suspiro le escucho soltar y yo estoy temblando…

"_- Pero dime algo Rei… ¿Soy el primero que lo hace?.- _

"_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...-_

"_- Curiosidad…- _

"_- Ahhh… pues si, si eres el primero… ya que no me gusta que me lo toque cualquiera- _¿Tocarle?. ¿Tocarle que?.

"_- Ohhh… vaya privilegio, pero he de decir que es muy suave… me gusta mucho pasar mis dedos por ahí…-_ (u/u) olvídenlo…

"_- Gracias… pero, por favor, no te detengas…- _

"_- Como gustes…- _más suspiros se escuchan, pero no estoy seguro de quien los suelta… este… creo que tampoco tengo ganas de averiguarlo… Wuahhh… ¡Mis oiditos vírgenes se van a desvirginar!. (;.;)

"_- ¡Ah Kai!.- _de repente grita mi compañero, lo que hace que me sobresalte y me entren ganas de seguir oyendo… es que bueno… la curiosidad y la pubertad… humm ojala me comprendan (-.-U)…

"_- Lo siento… lo siento mucho Rei… me emocione un poco- _¿Acaso eso es una excusa?... quien lo diría (o.ô)…

"_- No te preocupes… ¿Eh? No, no tienes porque hacer eso… no lo hagas… Hmm, esta bien hazlo… de todas formas te lo iba a sugerir jejeje…- _(T.T) ya no quiero oír… bueno, si quiero pero me da meio…

"_- ¿Sabias que haces ruidos extraños cada vez que te toco aquí?.- _¿Aquí?. ¿Aquí donde?...

"_- ¿Así?...-_

"_- Si… haber, intenta escucharte… como ronroneas…- _¡Olvídenlo!... ya no quiero saber donde…

"_- Tienes razón… pero no es el único lugar…-_

"_- ¿En serio?.- _

"_- Sip ¿Haber pon tus manos aquí?... Hum… ¿Lo ves?..- _

"_- jeje por supuesto… pero voy a averiguar donde tienes más puntos que te hagan ronronear como un gatito…- _

"_- ¡Oh!... solo ten cuidado donde tocas que no me hago responsable después…-_

"_- Eso suena interesante…- _¡Ah no! ya fue suficiente para mi, ya no quiero oír más… esta noche quiero dormir en paz, por favor (Y-Y)…

"_- Pero eso será después… aun no terminas con lo que iniciaste y apenas vas por la mitad…-_

"_- ¿La mitad?. Pero… yo pensé que con esto tan grande acabaríamos pronto…-_

"_- ¿Ya estas cansado?.. Vaya que poco aguante… deja que yo solo continuo- _

"_- ¡Por supuesto que no!.. yo te lo pedi y yo te lo terminare…- _

"_- Obstinado…-_

"_- Pero bien que te gusta como te lo hago…-_

"_- Nomás por eso te lo permito…-_

"_- Entonces deja que continúe…- _

"_- Hummm…… bien, bien…… más fuerte…… si, así…… un poco más por…… Ahhh si……hasta el fondo…… Ahhh delicioso……- _vaya que es exigente el chino… ¿Eh?. ¿Pero porque sigo escuchándoles?... Estúpidas hormonas (¬.¬)…

"_- Espera Rei… deja que te ponga esto…-_ (O.O)

"_- ¿Eso?. ¿Para que?...-_

"_- Para poder tener libre una mano… así será más entretenido…-_

"_- ¿Entretenido?.- _lo mismo me pregunto (o.O)…

"_- pues si… mira, puedo sujetarte con un mano y la otra se encarga de hacer esto…-_

"_- Ohhh… parece que ya tienes practica en esto…-_

"_- algo…-_

"_- ¿Acaso ya lo hiciste antes?.- _si, si buena pregunta…

"_- Un par de veces… con Yuriy, pero el muy llorón es bastante quejón… me resulta muy difícil si se mueve tanto…- _

"_- ¿No me digas que lo fuerzas?.- _

"_- Si no lo hiciera, no se dejaría tocar siquiera…-_

"_- Eres malo Kai Hiwatari…- _¿Malo?. ¡Es un violador!... por Kami… ¿Dónde me fui a meter?. (;-;)

"_- Es divertido… aunque es mejor si el otro accede… como tu-_

"_- ¿En serio te gusta más así?..- _

"_- Sin duda… tu me dejas hacerte cosas más… entretenidas- _

"_- Jejeje…- _quiero gritar, quiero irme, quiero escapar… pero no puedo (TTnTT) Abue ¿Dónde estas?… ¡Que alguien me rescate!. ¡Por favor!...

Toc – Toc – Toc

"_- Kai… alguien llama a la puerta- _(TwT) mis suplicas han sido escuchadas…

"_- ¡Kai!. ¡Rei!. ¿Están ahí dentro?.- _Maxie… mi lindo ángel vino a rescatarme (♥o♥)…

"_- ¿Qué hacemos Kai?.- _¿Cómo esta eso?.. ¡Vístanse y ábranle la puerta a mi pecosito!. (ò.ó)

"_- Tu dirás…-_ responde con esa voz seria… y afuera mi rubio vuelve a llamarles… Grrr, si serán desconsiderados estos calenturientos…

"_- ¿Qué te parece si le unimos a nosotros?..- _(O.O!) ¿Qué ha dicho?.

"_- ¡Jé!.. ¿Y no te molestaría compartir mis habilidades con alguien más?.- _(O.O!.?)

"_- ¿A mi?. No, para nada… además, así alguien más conocería tu gran potencial…- _

"_- ¡Por eso me gustas tanto!.- _(o.Ô) ¿Acaso eso que suena son besos?...

"_- ¿Rei?. ¿Kai?..- _insiste mi niño lindo…

"_- ¡Ya voy Max!.- _escucho al oriental decir mientras sus pasos resuenan por el piso de madera… con todo el silencio es fácil escucharlo…

"_- ¿Rei?.- _oigo que exclama mi yanquicito… seguro que se hade haber sorprendido con ese desvergonzado chino (u.û)_- ¡Pero que bien te ves así!.- _¿Nani?.. Maxie Nooooo!. (óOò).

"_- Lo sé… esta divino- _responde de pronto el bicolor desde dentro el cuarto…

"_- ¿Kai?... ¡Kai!.. ¡Tu-_

"_- Si Max… Yo le hice eso a Rei… ¿Se te apetece a ti también?.- _(O.Ó?) mi Maxie jamás aceptaría esa clase de cosas sucias (ù.ú)..

"_- ¿En serio?. ¡Pero Claro!.- _(o.oU) ya lo he perdido… (ó.ò) me quedao solito…

"_- Bien… entonces acomódate aquí…- _y nuevamente escucho como la puerta se cierra… Buaaaa… mi Maxie me ha traicionado (TTOTT)…

"_- ¡Wow Kai!.¿Y eso?... esta bastante… grande- _esa no es excusa para que haya aceptado la oferta de esos dos (¬/¬).

"_- Solo espera a sentirlo… Kai sabe utilizarlo y lo hace muy bien… ya lo veras- _(ò.o) no le des más cuerda Rei…

"_- ¿Haber?... Hummm cierto…- _(Ò.Ó) suficiente… ¡Ya me he hartado!. (_N/A: palabras jamás escuchadas de la boca de Tyson XD_) ¡No pienso soportarlo más!.. y con esa fuerte determinación en mente abro de golpe la puerta llamando la atención de inmediato de los presentes…

"- ¡No te atrevas Hiwatari a ponerle un dedo encima!.- grito mientras le apunto fieramente con el dedo, pero…- ¿Eh?.. ¿Y ese peinado Rei?.(o.O)-

"- Eh… Kai me lo hizo ¡A poco y no esta lindo!.- me sonríe algo nervioso, pero si él esta nervioso imagínenme a mi…

"- ¿Eh?... ¿Pero y esos comentarios?... yo pensé…- digo algo desorientado- ¿Acaso todo el rato, Kai te estuvo peinando el cabello?…-

"- Pues si… ¿Qué creías?.(o.Ô)- responde Rei confuso…

"- ¿P-pero y esa 'cosa' grande de la que hablaban?.-

"- ¿Te refieres al nuevo cepillo que Kai compro?.- curiosea mi asiático amigo mientras mi Maxie me muestra el cepillo de pelo… vaya, si esta algo grande (o.ô).. pero eso quiere decir…

"- ¿Y todos esos ruidos extraños que hacia Rei?.- insisto…

"- Hn… Rei siempre ronronea y exagera en sus exclamaciones cuando le rascas la cabeza o le cepillas el pelo…- contesta cruzado de brazos el ruso… se esta molestando, si lo sabré bien…

"- ¡Kai!.. no me molestes…- reclama, en ese momento el bicolor se acerca al chino y le pasa los dedos por su negruzca cabeza- Ohhh… se siente bien…- ¡Eh!. Misterio resuelto…- Un poco más fuerte porfa…- pide arrimándosele más al bicolor… Hum, doble misterio resuelto (-.-U)… sin embargo…

"- ¿Y que hay con lo de Tala?. (òOo)- exijo

"- ¿Tala?. (o.O) ¿Qué tiene ese idiota que ver aquí?.- cuestiona el bicolor haciéndose al desentendido… si yo lo escuche bien…

"- Tu lo forzabas a quien sabe que cosas, incluso le hacías llorar (ò.ó)- reclamo enfadado…

"- ¿Qué esperabas si no se dejaba peinar?.- contesta encogiéndose de hombros… yo resoplo algo aliviado de suponer mal acerca de mis amigos- Un momento… ¿Qué pensaste que le había hecho?.- Eh.. Oh… creo que ya se ha dado cuenta- ¡Es más!. ¿Qué pensaste que estábamos haciendo Rei y yo?.- esta enojándose… lo sé por la vena que esta hinchándose en su frente…

"- Nada, nada…- es todo lo que se me ocurre responder… mejor y pongo la sonrisa más inocentona que tengo (O:))…

"- Tyson…- gruñe mi capitán de equipo- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?..- Ups… creo que mejor empiezo a prepararme para correr…

"- Buscaba algo (n.ñ)…- respondo con voz temblorosa mientras mis pasos poco a poco me conducen hacia la puerta…

"- ¿Entre mis cosas?.- exclama algo irritado… Glup… me va a cercenar vivo (T.T)- Tyson…- vuelve a gruñir mi nombre y haciendo caso de esa vieja, pero sabia, frase de 'Es mejor aquí corrió, que aquí murio' emprendo feroz carrera hacia la salida de la habitación, del dojo, de Japón y de ser posible del planeta- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ TYSON!.- le escucho gritar mientras corre tras mío… Mami (TTOTT) soy muy joven y guapo para morir…

_-x-x- EnD del POV -x-x-_

"- Hum… ¿Quién lo diria?.-

"- ¿Qué cosa Max?..- pregunta el chino mirando absorto la puerta por la que esos dos habían salido…

"- Lo buen estilista que es Kai…- contesta el rubiecito acercándose hasta el minino mientras sus cerúleos ojos observaban detalladamente el brillo de su negruzco cabello…

"- ¡Así!... es muy bueno ¿Verdad?. (n.n) me quedo lindo el pelo…- manifiesta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

"- Ojala que cuando vuelva quiera peinarme a mi también (°w°).-

"- ¡Yo creo que si!. (n.n)-

… Ehm… al final, cada quien cree lo que quiere creer (u.û)…

**…F i N… **

Bueno… ¿Qué tal salio mi primer intento de humor?.. espero que no tan desastroso como pienso (-.-), al menos cumpli con el reto y lo entregue a tiempo (ojala cumpla las condiciones del desafío) y así, no me iré al infierno! Muajajaja… Pos creo que una que otra cosilla se me escapo, lo siento (ó.ò) pero no sabia como arreglarlo, así que solo usen su imaginación (por ejemplo: donde dice _"Espera Rei… deja que te ponga esto"_ hagan de cuenta que le pone una trabita o un agarra pelo ¿Me entienden?. Espero que si n.nU)… ¡Eso es todo!. ¡Hasta el siguiente reto!.

Respondiendo una pregunta de mi fic anterior: **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** son historias cortas que estamos haciendo nosotras cuatro (es decir: Kaei Kon, Addanight, Akire y yo) para entretención nuestra y suya también… además, así agilizamos la pagina que esta algo lenta con respecto a las actualizaciones y, de paso, mantenemos viva la pareja de **Kai/Rei** que tanto amamos…

**..:..¡C-You!..:..**


End file.
